Cookie Jar
by Snowflakes on a Wind Chime
Summary: It's Esmeralda's birthday and Lars doesn't want to ruin his daughter's surprise. Laremmy.


**Cookie Jar**

It's Esmeralda's birthday and Lars doesn't want to ruin his daughter's surprise.

* * *

Lars rummaged through the closet and pulled out a green dress with tiny frog embroidery along the hem. Esme crossed her arms, not pleased. He then pulled out a red and black polka dot shirt and she huffed.

"Esme," Lars said and shook his head. "You have to pick something, it's a birthday party."

With shaking fists, she stamped her feet on the floor. "I don't wanna go, Daddy!"

"It's your birthday though. If you don't dress up you won't get any cake or presents."

Success. That seemed to have caught her attention. He held up the frog dress and she took it in her chubby hands.

"Do you want to dress yourself, or do you need help?"

She tossed the dress and tottered to her bed. "Will Mommy be there?"

"Um…" Lars didn't know how to answer that. If he said no, she would cry out and he would have a tantrum on his hands. He couldn't afford another disaster with his penniless paycheck of being a space pirate, and there were too many potential projectiles in her room. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for it either. Today was supposed to be a happy day.

If he said yes, however, he would ruin the surprise in the backyard.

"There's going to be cake and presents." Avoidance. Perhaps her one-track mind would work in his favor today.

Esme kicked her legs. "But no Mommy."

"I—" He really hated seeing Esme look so sad. It broke his heart. Why couldn't things be happy all the time? "I'm sure she would like you to go and have a fun day."

No. Not good. The world around him froze; the calm before the storm. He'd somehow managed to make a mess.

Esme stopped kicking her legs and her eyes remained wide with tears threatening to overflow. "Why would Mommy care? Mommy's not here!"

She ran out of the room and likely to the closet down the hall. He knew this because she growled nearby and his father had said he found her there one day. Supposedly, when he went to grab the vacuum to clean up a mess she made. It was her safety cubby and his parents transformed it into a comfortable place with Esme's favorite pillow and blanket.

Lars wasn't sure if he should chase after her or give her space. His felt bad seeing his little girl cry and he felt like a complete jerk. What did he expect when he brought her mother up? She had been waiting every day for her mom, sometimes spending days dedicated to the front door mail slot, peeking through expecting her when it was only the mailman.

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to have to ruin her surprise."

He walked out into the backyard where his father was preparing the grill. Plumes of smoke rose with a red flame shooting out. He squirmed back, fearful.

Lars was terrified of his father handling cooking equipment too. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, Lars, everything's fine," he said and nodded. "Is the birthday girl excited?"

"Hopefully after this." Lars walked over to the big present box. It was a bright green with a pink ribbon, taller than it was wide. He knocked three times.

The box shook and rumbled. A puncture wound from a green fist sent all sides collapsing. Standing in confidence was Emerald, although a few beads of sweat were on her face.

"Happy Birthday Esmeralda!" Emerald cheered and went to pick who she presumed was her daughter, but instead lifted Lars. She blinked and he smirked.

"W-What? Why are you here? You ruined the surprise!"

"Please put me down."

She did, but her confusion remained. "Where's Esme?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm a horrible father and Esme would like to see you," he said rather fast.

Emerald could barely catch all he said, but the slightest mentioning of Esme coupled with his distressed tone was enough. She narrowed her eye. "What did you do?"

"Just c'mon!"

They left Dante alone with a bewildered face and the mess to clean up. He sighed and threw the spatula.

Emerald climbed the stairs in a hurry, panic flooding her thoughts. She would never forgive Lars if he hurt her precious baby. When they made it to the closet in question, she called, "Esmeralda! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Esme ceased ripping her pillow and snapped her head and cracked the door open. "M-Mommy?"

A giant smile appeared on Emerald's face. She hadn't heard her baby's voice in so long and now she was right there. Screw surprises. She knelt and held her arms out wide. "Come here, you little troublemaker."

Esme didn't have to be told twice. She launched herself into Emerald's arms and gripped her mother's fluff with her claws. "Mommy," she wailed.

Emerald massaged Esme's back and kissed her where she could. Lars wiped a tear from his eye. He was happy for them to be reunited. For all of them to be together again.

Esme rubbed her face on her mother's chest. "I thought you were never coming back."

Another kiss met Esme's cheek. "I'd never let your father keep my most precious gem, y'know."

"Hey," Lars said with a chuckle. "It's not like I stole her."

"He lies Esme, he stole you just like he stole my heart."

Esme lifted her head. A mischievous smile was on her face that spelled trouble for Lars. "Daddy! You're a thief!"

"Well…" Lars scratched his nose and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "The latter is true."

"Oh, Esme, I'll have to tell you all about the horrible things your father has done. Once he stole my ship—"

"Your mother shot her ship down with me in it."

"You left me no choice."

"You could have let me get away." Lars settled himself next to them and wrapped his arm around Emerald. It had indeed been such a long time since he could hold them all close. Probably not since Esme was a young baby.

"Mommy, Daddy," Esme sniffled, "I am worse."

Emerald clutched Esme in her hands and pulled her away. She narrowed her eye. "What?"

"That's not true, Esme," Lars said. "You're best out of all of us."

Esme's little fang protruded from her quivering lips. She kicked her legs, demanding to be put down. Emerald compiled and sat her on her lap.

"No, I'm not. I'm a thief like Daddy."

Emerald turned to Lars with an accusatory glare. "What did she do?" When he shrugged with a terrified glint in his eye she resumed her attention to Esme. "What did you do?

"I stole cookies from Grandma's jar even when she said I couldn't. I'm sorry!"

"Cookies? What's that?"

Lars' jaw dropped. "Esmeralda, you didn't—"

"I did Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"What is a cookie?"

Lars snatched Esme up in his arms. He stood and headed for the stairs. He nodded for Emerald to follow him down. They entered the kitchen and found Martha washing dishes. On the table was the perfect purple cake with candles ready to be lit.

"Grandma!"

"Esme, happy birthda—" Martha covered her hand over her heart. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Lars presented Esme to Martha. "Someone owes you an apology."

"What? Who does?"

"Me Grandma."

Lars and Emerald sat down at the table while Martha took sniffling Esme into her arms. "Darling, what happened? Why do you have to apologize?"

"I… Uh..." She pointed to the jar behind her and snapped her eyes shut. "I only had three, Grandma, I'm sorry!"

Emerald rested her head over her hand. "Someone just tell me what a cookie is."

Lars stood and went to the jar. He pulled a round chocolate chip cookie out. Then he shoved it into Emerald's mouth. "That's a cookie."

Emerald, surprised, chewed. In between, she said, "I would have stolen the entire jar, Esme."

"Don't encourage her."

Martha kissed Esme's forehead. "I'm glad you told me. You won't do it again, right?"

"Don't say anything," Emerald said.

Lars groaned. He pulled Emerald's chair out and pulled her up into his arms. Bowing his head to his mother and Esme, he headed upstairs.

Emerald kicked and fought to escape his grip. "Lars! Let me go!" She reached a hand out for Esme. "Sweetheart, don't make any promises! Fight the authority! Eat all the cookies you can!"

"You're a bad influence, Emmy." Lars wore a triumphant smirk.

"Esme!" She cried.

When they were gone, Martha blinked. Esme winked.

"That was something…"

"Daddy stole Mommy."

"He did, didn't he?" Martha placed Esme on her hip. "Why don't we get your cake ready?"

"Cake?"

"Yeah, and you can eat as much as you want."

Esme smiled. "I love you, Grandma."

Martha sat Esme on the table and grabbed a match. She brought it over each candle, a warm, yellow-orange glow formed over each of them. Esme watched the flickering flames with curiosity.

Dante came inside and Lars, with a pouting Emerald returned. They crowded around their little baby and sang a song.

Esme blew out all the candles, but one. She stared at it.

"You one left."

"I know. Mommy, Daddy, help me."

Together, the final candle went out.

* * *

 **I was inspired to write this fic because of Zawa-ro's cute gemling, Esmeralda on tumblr. Please check out their art and works!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
